My Maid Is My Fiance
by 69ukeneji69
Summary: Hyuuga Neji harus rela menjadi maid selama 1 bulan di keluarga uchiha demi menyelidiki calon tunangan untuk sepupu tersayang nya Hinata. Tanpa mengetahui kalau dirinya sendiri yang akan ditunangkan dengan kedua makhluk tampan tersebut.


**My Maid is My Fiancé?**

Disclaimer : Naruto beserta atributnya milik masashi kishimoto sensei. Tapi….. neji milik gue….(di buru ma kishimoto sensei)

Summary : Hyuuga Neji harus rela menjadi maid selama 1 bulan di keluarga uchiha demi menyelidiki calon tunangan untuk sepupu tersayang nya hinata. Tanpa dia ketahui itu semua adalah rencana pendekatan yang telah disusun oleh ayah , paman dan calon mertuanya sendiri. Apa yang akan dilakukan neji begitu bertemu 2 makhluk tampan dan seksi yang tidak lain adalah calon tunangan nya yang dia pikir adalah tunangan hinata?

Pairing : Itaneji , Sasuneji slight naruhina

A/N : Sebelum anda semua membaca ini harap anda ketahui bahwa ini adalah penpic yang penuh dengan ke yaoi an dan segala ke OOC ness nya so

"DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!"

**bab 1**

Sore hari yang tenang berkumpullah 3 orang tua Bangka er… maksudnya 3 orang bapak bapak yang ternyata sudah berteman sejak mereka menikmati afternoon tea di salah satu gazebo yang berada di garden keluarga hyuuga.

"Hizashi , puteramu itu usianya berapa?"  
>"Neji bulan depan berusia 18 tahun memangnya kenapa?"<p>

"Itachi usianya sekarang 22 sedangkan sasuke 17"

"Jadi?"  
>"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita mempertunangkan mereka bukan?"<p>

"Heeee kamu serius?"  
>"Ya aku serius…."<br>"Kenapa neji yang kamu pilih bukannya hinata?"  
>"Hizashi kamu lupa ya puteriku itu sudah di tunangkan dengan keluarga namikaze sejak kecil karena anak mereka sendiri yang memintanya. Dan sekarang puteriku dan bocah namikaze itu sudah pacaran bukan ? Walau sampai sekarang kedua anak itu tak tahu kalau mereka memang sudah ditunangkan." Jelas hiashi<p>

"Ya… masuk akal."

"Hanya permasalahannya bagaimana cara nya kita memberitahu tentang pertunangan ini hizashi kun ?"  
>"Ya terlebih lagi kedua putera ku itu orangnya sangat sulit jika tahu akan di tunangkan dengan orang yang belum di kenalnya"<p>

"Hmm…."

"Hiashi kau tahu kan sifat neji itu bagaimana?"  
>"Hm? Maksudmu apa?"<br>"Ya sikap overprotective nya terhadap hinata dan hanabi"  
>"Lalu apa ada hubungannya? Tanya fugaku heran<p>

"Bagaimana kalau kita bilang ke neji bahwa ada lamaran untuk hinata dari uchiha untuk kedua puteranya..?"  
>"Wah ide yang bagus dengan begitu neji pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menggagalkan pertunagan itu karena walau neji tidak mau mengakui naruto tentunya neji takkan tega melihat hinata bersedih"<p>

"Ya … ya… ucapan kalian masuk akal juga tetapi aku masih belum melihat titik terang dari pembicaraan ini?"  
>"Fugaku kau bilang kedua putera mu takkan mau ditunangkan dengan orang yang belum mereka kenal bukan?"<br>"Ya?"  
>"Rencana ku adalah…"<p>

Malam Hari nya di ruang tengah keluarga hyuuga

"Neji.." panggil ayahnya

"Ada apa ayah?"  
>"Kemari lah"<p>

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"  
>"Biasa aja"<p>

"Hmm hiashi kau saja yang bilang"

"Ada apa memangnya ayah , paman?"  
>'Dasar gak tanggung jawab padahal ini rencana dia tapi harus aku yang ngomong'<p>

'Hehehe Hiashi terlihat kesal nih' (ampun deh udah tua Bangka masih kayak anak kecil)

"Seperti yang kau tahu bahwa hinata telah berpacaran dengan bocah namikaze itu bukan"  
>"Aaa aku lupa ! Harus segera menjemput hinata kalau tidak nanti kedahuluan naruto baka itu. Baiklah ayah paman aku permisi dahulu" Neji pun langsung ngacir ke mobilnya<p>

"Yaah anaknya pergi deh" kata hizashi

"Hmph anak itu benar benar over protective aku rasa dapat membayangkan wajahnya jika dia menerima berita ini nanti"

"Ya kau benar. Kau sendiri bukan nya sama saja .?"

"Apa maksudmu?"  
>" Aku ingat seminggu yang lalu naruto datang kemari untuk jalan ma hina chan karena hina chan baru selesai mandi jadi naruto kun harus nunggu dan saat aku lewat aku lihat dia keringatan padahal kau sama sekali tidak bicara apa apa pada nya .Masih nggak mau ngaku ko kamu daughter complex?"<br>Hh iya iya tapi hizashi bukannya kau juga son complex ma neji?"  
>"Masak sie?"<br>"Masak sie lagi. Saat neji usia 15 tahun , neji mengikuti konser piano di sekolahnya dan kamu yang harusnya ngurus bisnis di Amerika malah ngebatalin janji karena mo liat neji tampil bukan ? dan lagi tahun lalu saat neji di umumkan menjadi siswa lulusan terbaik kalau aku tak menahan kau saat itu ,aku yakin kau pasti akan segera maju kedepan dan memeluknya."

"He… iya ya . Hiashi ternyata kita berdua ini memang terlalu sayang ma anak ya…"  
>"Ya…"<p>

"Jujur aja aku rada tak rela ngeliat neji harus deket deket ma 2 bocah uchiha itu"

"Ya tapi ini adalah permintaan dari fugaku bukan lagian hanya ini jalan yang dapat kita pilih "

"Kau benar saudara ku"

"Btw( wuih ortu yang gaul ya mereka ntue?) Ntar hina chan kita kasih tau yang sesungguhnya or gak?"  
>"Demi terjalinnya rencana ini dengan sempurna kita harus mengorbankan hinata!"<p>

"Hee maksudmu kita bilang ke hinata ko dia mo ditunangkan gitu ah ntar dia nangis tak tega daku melihatnya "

"Ya udah gak usah di lihat!"  
>"Serius atuh"<p>

"Baiklah kita tak usah bohong pada hinata tapi kita bilang ke neji ko hinata gak tahu dan kita pastikan juga bahwa hina chan takkan mengatakan hal ini kepada neji chan."  
>"Moga moga hina chan mau menerima nya ya. Puteri ku itu juga punya penyakit Brother Complex"<p>

To be continue…..

A/N : Sebenarnya ini karangan udah 1 tahun yang lalu aku buat.. Cuma gak pede aja mo di posting apa nggak…

Please… review.. asal jangan flame pairing ya…


End file.
